My Little Kenta
by Ms. Megabyte lover
Summary: I friggin tired! It's about Kenta and a girl! R+R, im tired! Ill make a summary later!


My Little Kenta Dinner and a Mistake!  
  
"Ok, Takato, is dinner ready yet now?" Asked Guilmon.  
  
"Ah, little guy, it isn't done yet." Takato told him, "Besides, we have to wait for the others to get here."  
  
"Oh, ya. But im soooo hungry!" Guilmon said. His stomach started to growl almost as loud as his own growl. Takato laughed and Jeri walked in.  
  
"Hey, Takato, Guilmon." She greeted.  
  
"Hey, uh, Guilmon, do you think you could go in the next room for a minute?" Takato asked.  
  
"Okay." He said and walked out.  
  
Takato looked at Jeri smiling. "Jeri. I missed you. why'd you leave?"  
  
"Takato. you know why. Please don't make this harder than it is!" she yelled. Then she had to burst out and start crying on Takato's shoulder. He patted her on the back, and smiled a weak little smile.  
  
"It's was a lie. I never said I hated you! I never would. you know it Jeri." He said in a sad voice.  
  
"I-im sorry Takato, I just didn't know. When he said that, I wanted to cry." She told him looking into his deep amber eyes.  
  
"I-I love you Jeri, and I would never say any thing to hurt you!" he said, with a loving voice.  
  
About five minutes later almost every one but Kazu and Kenta where there. Running in came Kazu and short behind Kenta chasing him.  
  
"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" yelled Kenta, "Oh, hi ^_O Uh, there should be a girl coming in a minute, tell her ill be right back." He said and started chasing Kazu again.  
  
"What does he mean, A girl?" Takato asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jeri answered.  
  
A little girl walked in a few seconds later, she seemed to be holding a toy, or. a Digimon. Then Takato realized it was MarineAngemon. "Hello, im Sakata. Have you seen Kenta, this is the right house, isn't it?" She was a Blonde with a pink streak going down the left side; it was a small one thow. She had the sweetest big huge Brown eyes, with a blue line in it. It was so rare. Every one was shocked at the young ten year old girl, with her a blue dress and the sweet smile, they didn't say anything. They all just stared. "I guess. this is the wrong house. bye!"  
  
"No, wait! This is the right house." Said Jeri.  
  
"Oh, ok!" said Sakata smiling her big smile.  
  
"Who are you, a friend of Kenta's?" asked Jeri.  
  
"I guess, if you want to say that." She said.  
  
Kenta walked in the room and looked over at Sakata. "Sakata, you found the place!" he said, "I didn't think you would." And he laughed.  
  
"Oh, here MarineAngemon." Sakata put MarineAngemon down, "Yeah, I found the place, I just hope Demiveemon can find this place."  
  
"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but like, is every one here?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yea" every one assured.  
  
"OK! Let's eat!" yelled Guilmon.  
  
Everyone got at the table and Jeri, Takato, and Sakata served everyone.  
  
Then, when EVERY on was at the table, Sakata looked at Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon and said, "Why are you four so quiet?"  
  
Kenta looked at her and whispered, "There the quiet ones. ignore it." Rita bonked him on the head and huffed.  
  
Sakata couldn't help but laugh. "Baka Kenta!" she laughed out loud.  
  
Everyone laughed and Henry looked at her. 'It's Bamako. why is she pretending to be some one she's not?' Henry asked himself. He starred at her till she noticed him and turned his head.  
  
'It's Henry! H-H-he's a Digitamer?' Sakata asked herself.  
  
"So, Sakata, are you a Digitamer yourself?" asked Rika.  
  
"Why, yes. My Digimon's a Demiveemon. It's Quiet cute!" she said.  
  
"Really? Will it be here?" asked Rika.  
  
"It should have been here by now. One sec!" she pulled out her digivice and looked to see where Demiveemon was. "Oh my! He's not moving! I have to go, excuse me!" she jumped up and ran out in the storm that was cooking up.  
  
"I-I have to go. Come on MarineAngemon." Kenta jumped up and MarineAngemon followed with him. They ran out side and looked around for her. "There she is!" Yelled Kenta. He ran to her and pulled out an umbrella and put it over her and Demiveemon, who was laying on the ground not moving.  
  
"Is he alright? Sakata, is he!?" asked Kenta yelling.  
  
"I-I hope." She picked him up and Kenta wrapped Sakata and Demiveemon in his jacket with him still wearing it.  
  
"It will be fine Sakata." Reassured Kenta, "Let's just go back to Takato's house and let him sleep."  
  
They went back to Takato's house and sat on the couch.  
  
"Is he ok?" asked Jeri looking down at his dead looking body. Actually, everyone was looking at Demiveemon who was in Sakata's lap.  
  
"He's fine. He just needs rest." Renamon said.  
  
"T-thank you Kenta for being there with me to help him."  
  
"It was nothing. Sakata." said Kenta and his whispered in her ears, "I love you" and no one heard. She just laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. 


End file.
